Nightmares cause sleepless nights
by Coelectichi
Summary: A short story from Mokuba's point of view about his brother, just a bit of sweet brotherly caring. SetoJoey


Heva: Ooh looky what I found on my laptop hard drive. I must have written this last year some time.

Coel: It's very short.

Heva: What does length have to do with anything? It's short and sweet … well I think it is anyway, even though the last line makes me realise that I have been watching too much Party of Five.

Coel: Fair enough. Heva doesn't own the characters and probably never will unless someone gives her Seto as a birthday present.

Heva: I doubt anyone will. Anyway enjoy the story and review to tell me what you think.

I will try and update Work Experience With The Rival on Friday although I will be busy this week so may have to wait until Saturday to update.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat. The nightmare still lingering in my sleep fogged mind. My room was nearly pitch black, only the crack of light under my bedroom door illuminating the room. Shadows appeared as creepy apparitions around the place, reminding me of the creatures of darkness in my dream. I almost ran for the door and threw it open to let the light in from the single bulb that was on in the hallway. Seto always left it on for me, so that I could make the journey from my room to his without walking into anything. I knew Joey was round tonight so knocked on the door. There is absolutely no way that I'm walking into the room without giving them prior warning. That's a sight that I really don't want to see again. I'm not sure whether me or Seto was more embarrassed, Joey just found it rather hilarious.

"Come in," I hear Seto mutter groggily from the other side of the door.

"I had a nightmare," I tell him quietly as I walk into the room and shut the door behind me. Seto sighs and pulls the duvet down a bit for me to crawl into the bed next to him. I snuggle up to him and Seto wraps his arms around me. Joey's still asleep as I can hear him snoring gently from Seto's other side. I'm glad Seto has a large bed or the three of us would be cramped, well reasonably cramped as Seto doesn't take up very much room. He's disconcertingly thin and light, and I can easily pick him up now which Seto isn't very impressed with.

Joey mutters something in his sleep about food and I stifle a giggle. Seto tries not to laugh as well, but I can feel him shake ever so slightly. I grin into Seto's chest and try to fall asleep. My older brother's heartbeat is quite loud in my ears, and I can hear his breathing begin to even out as he drifts into unconsciousness. I like being snuggled in his arms as he sleeps, it's such a comfortable feeling. Seto's so relaxed and peaceful when he's asleep, unlike the workaholic, caffeine addict that he is when he's awake.

Joey rolls over in his sleep and manages to sling an arm over me and Seto. He pulls us both towards him and I think he's awake because I can hear him kissing Seto's neck. He's woken Seto up again because I feel Seto move his arm to elbow Joey.

"What was that for?" Joey complains quite loudly.

"Waking me up. If you can't behave yourself and let me and Mokuba sleep you can go in a spare bedroom," Seto mutters back as he puts his arm back round me.

"Oh, hi Mokuba."

"Hi Joey," I say with a laugh at the embarrassment in Joey's voice.

"Sorry if I woke you up," he apologises as he decides to rest his head on Seto's shoulder so that he can look down at me.

"You didn't, don't worry," I said with a smile. Joey grins back at me as Seto looks like he wants to go back to sleep. I wriggle out of my brother's arms and manage to clamber over him so that I'm in between the two of them. Seto makes a noise of annoyance as I accidentally kick him, making Joey laugh at the two of us.

"If you two are going to talk can you be quiet so that I can get some sleep?" Seto asks as he rolls over to face us both.

"Sure," I tell him as Joey nods in agreement.

It was only a few minutes before I was drifting off to sleep, curled up in Seto's arms with Joey snuggled up next to us both on my other side. I fall asleep feeling warm and safe with my rather unusual but definitely loving family.

* * *

Date: 06/10/2008


End file.
